Beauty and the Beast An Enchantress' Tale
by BatBImagination
Summary: The story of Beauty and the Beast told from the perspective of the Enchantress.  Now Complete!
1. A Spell Is Cast

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Credit goes to Disney.*****

_Author's Note: I know I have my "A Belated Confession" story still in progress, but inspiration hit to tell the story told in the movie from the perspective of the Enchantress. So that means I now have two stories in progress. _

Some people have said that I am evil. That I shouldn't have placed a curse on the Prince and those in his castle. I admit, some things may have been a bit rash. I made some choices I might not make if I were able to go back and start over. But I actually did have very good intentions that night. Let me tell you my side of the story.

I had heard about how cruel the Prince was. He had been orphaned, and left in the care of the servants. Unfortunately, by the time he was eleven years old, the staff had spoiled him, and he knew not the concept of consequences. I spent time observing him -- no one knew I was in the castle, as I kept myself invisible. He was just a couple years or so shy of starting the process to go from being a boy to being a man. And I quickly ascertained that something needed to be done, and soon, or else he would only get worse, and would one day be beyond any help.

So I formulated a plan. Since he seemed to be concerned only with outer appearances, and failed to see that true beauty came from within, I would give him one chance to accept someone of terrible appearance into the castle. I'd hoped he would pass the test, but should he fail, I would turn him into a hideous beast, giving him an exterior to match his interior. I would reduce his servants to objects -- after all, they had helped to make him the person he was, so they couldn't get off the hook. Household objects seemed appropriate, as that's how he treated them. The shining castle they lived in would become dark and foreboding.

I would give ten years for him to break the spell. A rose would serve as an hourglass, blooming until his twenty-first year. At that time it would begin to wilt, and its petals would start to fall off. He would have to learn to love a woman from the outside, and earn her love before the last petal fell, in order for he and his servants to once again be human in a majestic castle. Otherwise, the curse would become permanent. I could think of no other way to teach him to be kind on the inside, and to judge people on what was inside, instead of their outward appearances.

And so it was, that on that cold winter's night, I went to the castle disguised as an old beggar woman. My face was wrinkled, my hands were gnarled. I was crooked and wore rags for clothing. The only thing esthetically pleasing about me was the rose that I held in my hand.

I knocked at the door, and asked the servant who answered for the master of the castle. When the Prince arrived, I asked him with my weak and creaky voice for shelter from the bitter cold for the night. I held out the rose, offering it as payment.

Just as I feared, he turned me away. I warned him not to be deceived by outward appearances, for true beauty was found within. But he wouldn't listen, and tried to slam the door in my face. That's when I revealed who I really was, my power blowing the door wide open as my ugly appearance melted to reveal the beautiful Enchantress that I was. The Prince tried to apologize, but I knew he needed a drastic wake up call if there was any hope he would change. So a Beast he became, and his servants became objects. The castle became dark and gloomy as I explained the terms of the curse. I produced a table for the rose to hover over, and a bell jar to protect the rose. Next to the bell jar I placed a mirror that would reveal to the Beast anything he wished to see. With a wave of my hand, the table made its way to the Beast's chamber in the West Wing. I made sure he understood what was explained to him, and then left.

I'd like to explain something before going further. As I said, the servants became objects because, first, they had to have something happen to them since they helped make the Prince who he was, and secondly, they were treated like objects. But many people have wondered something, about the children, like Chip and his siblings, and the little dog who became a footstool. After all, they did nothing to spoil their master. This, I'll admit, was perhaps a bit rash. The children and the dog would be the only parties I would probably handle differently if I could do it over. I learn something with every enchantment that I place. And believe me, the children and the dog being cursed as well were not my worst mistakes.

I will never forget the first curse that I placed. It wasn't exactly the same as this, but it, like all of my curses, had one thing in common. A rose served as an hourglass. I simply cast the spell and did nothing to help to provide a chance of it being broken. And it never was, as the opportunity to fulfill my requirements never presented itself. Any enchantment after that I tried to discretely help, to at least make sure the opportunity arose, but I always seemed to mess things up. Before the Prince I made a Beast, none of my spells had been broken.

I desperately wanted this one to be different. While an Enchantress is allowed to have three active curses at once...active meaning ones whose outcome was not yet determined, not ones that had been broken or become permanent, I decided that this would be my only active curse. That way, I could make it my pet project, devoting my time solely to trying to see it broken. My next task would be to find a girl that would be capable of teaching him to love, and who would also be capable of learning to love a Beast.

No doubt, I had my work cut out for me.


	2. The Right Girl, Her Father Imprisoned

*****Disclaimer: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast and its characters -- not me.*****

Ten years had gone by, and the right girl still hadn't made it to the castle. In fact, no girl had made it to the castle. Let me go a step further and tell you that no human being set eyes upon that castle since I had placed the curse. And it was about time for the rose to begin its wilt. I'd been searching for a girl who might possibly be the one, but had yet to find her.

Moreover, the Beast was becoming more and more beastly. He now wore no shirt, only pants and a red cape. He no longer took care of his hygiene. And as for eating, well he had long ago forgotten how to use silverware, and now just hunted in the woods for his meal. And it was only going to get worse. It would take a very special woman indeed to bring him around, and I feared that yet one more spell of mine would become permanent.

It was surely a conundrum, I thought as I traveled through the nearby village in invisible mode. There were many women, some married and unavailable, some way too old, some, like the blonde triplets, way too ditzy, and all were very superficial. I was beginning to lose hope of finding the right girl in this village, until a beautiful voice that was singing caught my attention. I looked to the owner of the voice and saw a very beautiful brunette, wearing a blue dress and white apron. She was beautiful on the outside, but of course that wasn't the main thing I was going after. But something told me to follow her.

When the baker greeted her, I learned that the young woman's name was Belle. She tried to tell the baker about the book she'd just read, but he showed no interest and she went on. As she continued to the book shop, the town was singing about how odd it was for her to be reading. She sang about how there must be more than this provincial life as she arrived outside the book shop.

Inside, the store owner, the only one so far who did not seem bothered by her love of books, looked at the next book that she selected to borrow. He commented that she'd already read it twice, and when she described all she loved about it, he told her to keep it.

I knew at this point this girl had potential. Perhaps she was the one. She seemed to be into fairy tales. I got even more of a sense of this as she sat by the fountain singing about what she was reading. She seemed kind as well, and unconcerned about her outer appearances, perhaps even unaware of her physical beauty. And if she was so fascinated with fairy tales, perhaps she would be one who could fit right into a fairy tale of her very own. I was almost certain that this was the one.

But soon, a problem became apparent. It seemed that Belle had someone wanting her as his bride. It was a very handsome man who jumped in front of her. She greeted him, and I learned then that his name was Gaston. He took her book and began poking fun at her for reading, something the whole town seemed to do. He threw it in the mud and told her to pay attention to more important things -- namely him. She took her book out of the puddle, wiped it off on her apron, and politely declined to look at his trophies with him. She said she needed to go help her father, at which point Gaston's sidekick came over, and they made fun of her father, calling him a crazy old loon. Just as she scolded them, there was an explosion, and she ran home.

Belle burst into the cellar of her house, where her father was. There was smoke all over, and the old man was frustrated, saying he'd never get his invention to work. Belle assured him that he would, and win first prize at the fair the next day. He got a boost of confidence from her encouraging words and got back to work on his machine.

I now knew that Belle was the one. I didn't know if she would teach the Beast to love and love him in return, but I knew that if anyone could, it was her. I just needed to get her to the castle.

I realized I had a chance of that after her father got his machine working and set off for the fair. I would have to get him to the castle, and could only hope that the Beast would not eat him once he got there. He didn't seem to have the greatest sense of direction, and his horse seemed easily spooked. This would make my job easier. The horse, whom he called Philippe, got more and more upset. Soon bats flew out, getting him even more spooked. Wolves howled. Finally, Philippe bucked, throwing his rider off and running away.

This was my chance. I used my power to make sure once the wolves found him, that they chased him in the direction of the castle. It worked, and soon he made it in the castle gates to safety, but just barely. He looked up and gasped at the sight of the uninviting castle. But, needing shelter, he went inside.

A little ways inside were two familiar faces. Cogsworth, the head of the household, who had become a mantle clock, and Lumiere, the Maitre-d, who had become a candelabra. The man, who I would later learn to be called Maurice, called out. Lumiere wanted to welcome him, but Cogsworth tried to keep him quiet. But Lumiere welcomed him anyway, and the poor man was so startled to see a talking clock and candelabra.

Lumiere led him into the den to sit by the fire. The dog, who became a footstool, came and placed himself under Maurice's feet. Mrs. Potts and her son Chip, a teapot and teacup respectively, rolled in on a cart and gave him tea. All of this happening, despite Cogsworth's protests.

And then it happened. The Beast stormed into the room. Lumiere tried to explain, but the Beast roared him to silence. Cogsworth started to say that he was against it, but was also silenced by a roar. The Beast demanded to know why Maurice was there, but it wasn't a good enough answer that the old man was lost in the woods. The Beast said that Maurice was unwelcome in the castle. But then, he accused the man of coming to stare at him and locked him in the dungeon.

Oh dear. I don't know exactly what I expected, but it seemed the Beast was no kinder to Maurice than he was to me ten years before. Well, at least he did give the man shelter. But then I realized this had to happen, or how else would Belle be drawn to the castle? I would get to work on that the next day.


	3. Belle's Imprisonment

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or the characters therein. Disney owns it.*****

The next morning, I headed to the village. I had to find a way to get Belle to the castle. I used some of my power to form a bubble around Philippe, to protect him from the wolves and also to guide him back home. For one thing, I figured Belle would ascertain something was wrong if Philippe showed up alone. Secondly, he could transport her to the castle. In invisible mode, I positioned myself near Belle's house not too long before Philippe would arrive home.

But I knew things might not be going according to plan a crowd formed around Belle's house. Something just didn't feel right. I saw Gaston step out into the crowd, and listened as he addressed the assembled villagers.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better get in there and propose to the girl!"

The first thing that occurred to me was that Gaston had exceedingly poor planning skills. The proper order of things is to propose to the girl, and then, assuming she accepts, coordinate the wedding. He'd done it all backwards. After all, what if the prospective bride declines?

The second thing that occurred to me was that the girl in question was none other than Belle. Keeping invisible, I placed myself in her house where she was reading. This could really throw a monkey wrench into the works. I found myself hoping she'd decline. Then, as Gaston knocked at the door, I remembered that Belle hadn't seemed too fond of Gaston the day before, and had even told her father that Gaston wasn't for her. So perhaps this would work in my favor. And the groan she emitted upon seeing him through the peephole seemed to confirm that she was not very thrilled to see him.

Still, she tried to be polite, telling him that his visit was a pleasant surprise.

"Isn't it though?" Gaston said. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Belle, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." He stopped to admire himself in the mirror, licking his teeth. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

_Not much, evidently_, I thought. _Now I'm really seeing why Belle called this guy rude and conceited._ But Gaston obviously thought differently.

"Plenty!" He sat in her chair, resting his muddy boots on the book on the table before kicking them off. "Here, picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked.

"No Belle! Strapping boys, like me! And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think..." Belle responded. But Gaston gave her no time to think.

"You, Belle!"

Obviously, the fact that she wanted much more than the provincial life that he had perfectly described was lost on Gaston.

"Gaston, I'm speechless...I really don't know what to say."

Gaston backed her against the door, cornering her.

"Say you'll marry me."

"I'm very sorry Gaston, but...but..." She grappled for the doorknob. "I just don't deserve you."

She opened the door and ducked out of the way. Since he had both hands on the door to corner her, and was leaning his full weight against it, this caused him to fall out and land in a mud puddle. The waiting band started to play 'Here Comes The Bride' in fast tempo.

But the bride didn't come. She instead threw his boots out and shut the door. Gaston grabbed Le Fou.

"I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that." He threw his sidekick into the mud, then stomped off.

I smirked to myself. This is exactly why you do not organize a wedding before the proposal. But I realized that Gaston was so darn full of himself that he had no doubt Belle would accept. Well, he was wrong.

I went back outside of Belle's house, and a few minutes later she came out. Talking to herself about how disgusted she was that he'd proposed. And after she sang about how she wanted out of this provincial life, Philippe galloped up. She ran over to him, horrified that Maurice was not there.

"Philippe! What are you doing here?" Where's Papa? Where is he Philippe? Something's happened, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

She unhitched Philippe from Maurice's invention and off they went. I guided them to the castle, making sure the wolves stayed well away. Upon arriving at the gates, Belle found her father's hat, and quickly entered the castle.

Inside the castle, Lumiere was receiving a lecture from Cogsworth about having let Maurice in, and the mess it had caused. Little did either of them know that Lumiere's actions, that led to the old fellow's imprisonment, would quite possibly have been the best thing to ever happen. And Lumiere became excited when they spotted Belle wandering through the long corridors, sure she was the one to break the spell. They ascertained that she must be looking for the old man, and, staying out of sight, Lumiere used his light to guide her to the tower where Maurice was locked in a dungeon cell.

When she found her father, she ran to him and took the hand he reached through the bars.

"How did you find me?"

Belle ignored the question, far more concerned about what condition she found him in, not how she found him.

"Oh your hands are like ice, we need to get you out of there."

"Belle, I want you to leave this place." Maurice said.

"Who's done this to you?" Belle demanded.

"No time to explain." Maurice said urgently. "You must go. Now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Just then, the Beast grabbed Belle by the shoulder and whirled her around, being careful to remain in the shadows. Maurice told her to run, but she did not.

"Who's there?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle." Growls laced the Beast's words.

"I've come for my father." Belle said. "Please let him out. Can't you see? He's sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die!" Belle pleaded. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do." The Beast said gruffly. "He's my prisoner."

"Oh there must be some way I can...wait!"

The Beast, who had turned to leave, glanced back at Belle.

"Take me, instead!"

"You..." He started out gruff, but suddenly his voice softened. Perhaps he realized this was his chance. "You would...take his place?"

"Belle, no!" Maurice pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?" Belle asked.

"Yes." The Beast replied. "But, you must promise to stay here forever."

"Come into the light." Belle said.

The Beast hesitated, then slowly stepped out into the light, revealing himself in his hideousness to Belle. She turned toward her father.

"No Belle! I won't let you do this!"

But Maurice's protests were in vain. Belle stood and once more faced the Beast.

"You have my word."

"Done!" The Beast opened the door to the dungeon and Maurice ran to Belle.

"No Belle, listen to me, I'm old, I've lived my life."

But the Beast dragged Maurice out and carried him away. I stayed in the tower, watching Belle watch as her father was carried away by one of the servants who had turned into a coach when the spell was cast. I felt for her as she sobbed. And I hoped things would get better, and I hoped that she would prove to be the one who could break the spell.

A few minutes later, the Beast returned.

"You didn't let me say goodbye." Belle sobbed. "I'll never see him again, and I didn't get to say goodbye."

The Beast seemed confused by this display of emotion. This of course, was not surprising. Her emotions and distraught state was brought on by her love for her father, and the Beast did not yet understand love. It was good that he was now exposed to it, even if the love was not for him.

"I'll show you to your room." The Beast turned to lead Belle away.

"My room?" Belle was confused. "But I thought..."

The Beast whirled around to face her.

"You wanna stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me." The Beast turned once more and lead her down the corridor. He carried Lumiere to light the way. After a few moments, Lumiere whispered some advice.

"Say something to her."

"Huh? Oh. I, um, hope you like it here." His voice was soft. Lumiere motioned for him to continue. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the West--" Belle began to ask.

"It's forbidden!" The Beast growled, and they continued walking. Finally, they came to a door and he let her in. "Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you."

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." Lumiere whispered.

"You will join me for dinner! That's not a request!" After shouting this, the Beast slammed the door and Belle ran to the bed, sobbing.

He'd done so well after coming back to the tower, having a couple of gruff moments but doing so well. It was as if her gentle nature was already beginning to work on him. And now, he ruined it with that demand that she come to dinner. I wondered if she'd ever forgive him for that.

I figured at this point, Gaston was well out of the way. He seemed to be pretty short-sighted when it came to thinking things through, so it never occurred to me that he would become an issue later on. Of course, I was pretty short-sighted as well, and had I been a little better at thinking things through, I would probably have paid a visit to Gaston. But instead, I gave him no further thought, and retreated to be by myself for a while.


	4. Two Big Mistakes

*****Disclaimer: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast and the characters. Not me.*****

As I invisibly wandered through the vast corridors of the castle, I contemplated the situation. I had found the best girl possible for the task, and got their paths to cross. Perhaps this would be the very first curse of mine that would be broken. I tried to think of other ways to make it more likely, but I realized that it had to be pretty much up to them. I can't make people, or beasts, fall in love. You see, while I'm powerful, I'm not all-powerful. Even an Enchantress has limitations. They would have to make choices that would make or break the situation at hand.

I happened to be near the door to the dining room when I saw Cogsworth entering. The little clock looked nervous. Very nervous. Now, Cogsworth was the head of the household. He was second in command, only one was above him, and that was the master, the Beast. He had no need to be nervous, unless he knew he was about to anger the Beast. When the door closed, I moved in closer to eavesdrop. The first voice I heard was the gruff voice of the Beast.

"Well, where is she?"

"Who? Oh, hahaha, the girl." Cogsworth was obviously stalling for time. "Yes, the, girl. You see, she's in the process of circumstances, being what they are..." He could avoid breaking the bad news no longer. "She's not coming."

"WHAT?!?!" I backed out of the way of the doors just before they flew open. The Beast burst through the corridors, followed by Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth, who was begging him not to be hasty. They were all being followed by me, but none knew it as I could not be seen.

Swift and agile as he was, the Beast made it to Belle's door in no time, and banged on it.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Belle's voice was determined.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll...I'll break down the door!"

"Master," Lumiere interrupted. "I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

No kidding. If that stubborn bonehead didn't realize, and soon, that what he was doing was incompatible with love, it would be hopeless. And there wasn't a single thing I would be able to do about that.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Cogsworth begged.

"But she is being so _difficult_!"

_Uh, no, my dear Beast_, I thought. _You, sir, are the one who is being difficult here. _

"Gently, gently." Mrs. Potts coaxed.

"Will you come down to dinner?" The Beast asked through clenched teeth.

"No!"

The Beast pointed at the door and looked at the staff.

"Suave, genteel." Cogsworth advised.

"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner." The first part of that sentence sounded good, but I could tell that he was struggling to contain his rage for the second half. At least he was trying.

"Ahem." Cogsworth said. "We say please."

"Please."

"No thank you!" Belle was making it clear she had no intentions of dining with the Beast.

"You can't just stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine!" The Beast totally lost his cool. "Then go ahead and _STAAAARVE_!!!!" He turned to the staff. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He stormed out, and I followed.

While there would be no relationship if they didn't spend time together, I was glad that Belle wasn't taking any guff. He needed to learn that he wasn't going to get anywhere in life throwing tantrums like a spoiled brat.

We got to the West Wing, the Beast frustrated that he asked nicely and she still refused. He picked up the mirror and demanded to see her. I watched from a distance, not seeing what was in the mirror, but I heard Belle and one of the servants talking.

"Well the master's really not so bad, once you get to know him." The servant said, not sounding like she actually believed her own words. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him." Belle said, her voice shaking. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

While this didn't seem to bode well for this being a curse that would be lifted, I couldn't really blame Belle.

The Beast set the mirror down.

"Oh, I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." He watched as a petal fell from the rose. "It's hopeless.

A little while later, doing more wandering, I once again came near the dining room. There was singing going on, and it was clear the staff was putting on a show. I knew they were feeding Belle, despite their master's orders. Good move.

A short time after that, I saw Belle beginning to ascend the staircase to the West Wing. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the dog turned into a footstool blocked her path. They tried desperately to lure her away. It seemed to work, when Lumiere mentioned the library, but soon curiosity got the better of Belle, and she snuck off and made her way into the forbidden lair.

I immediately positioned myself inside the West Wing and awaited her arrival. I knew this would be interesting, and I silently prayed the Beast would not make a mess of things.

Of course, he did. After looking at the shredded portrait of the Beast in human form, Belle spotted the rose. She removed the bell jar that protected it and reached out to touch it. The Beast, who had been on the balcony, leapt in, causing her to step back. He replaced the bell jar and moved towards her, causing her to back up even more.

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry." Belle replied.

"I warned you never to come here!" It was clear the Beast's temper was building.

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"Do you realize what you could have done?" The Beast began knocking furniture around.

"Please, stop!" Belle was becoming frightened.

"Get out! GET _OUT_!!!!"

Belle, now totally frightened, ran from the West Wing. I wouldn't know for a little while just how far she would run. The Beast, realizing his mistake, held his head in his paw in shame. At least he knew his mistake.

I just hoped he hadn't made the situation irreparable. But it began to look like this would be yet another spell of mine that would become permanent.


	5. Rescue And Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or the characters within. **

Within a few moments of scaring the poor girl half to death, the Beast picked up the mirror.

"Show me the girl." He no doubt wanted to know if she'd calmed down at all, how she was faring. I stood just behind him looking over his shoulder.

As the green glow of the mirror died down, Belle appeared. She was getting on her horse and fleeing the castle. I couldn't blame her, though it did seem confirmation that this was hopeless. I wondered what the Beast would do. I watched as he sighed and shook his head, seeming to resign himself to the fact she was gone. He made no attempt to go after her.

He began to put the mirror down, but before the image faded, howls could be heard. He lifted the mirror back up, seeing that she had just entered the forest. More howls, this time closer, were heard. It was a matter of moments before Belle would encounter the source of the howling.

"Belle!" The Beast said, softly but panicked. It was the first time I heard him utter her name. "Oh no, the wolves!"

He put the mirror down on the table and hurried out of the West Wing. I followed him, and soon we were out the main door. I knew he was going after her. He raced on all fours, while I went on ahead to find where Belle was. By the time I got her in sight, I could see her horse wading through the river trying to get away from the wolves. The horse got back on land, and the wolves were not far behind. Philippe bucked Belle off, getting his reins caught on a tree branch. Belle tried to fend the wolves off with a stick, but that was useless. One grabbed her cloak, going in for the kill, when it happened.

A massive paw pulled the wolf off of Belle. It appeared the Beast got to the scene just in time. He pulled the wolf up to eye level, roared ferociously, and threw the wolf aside. He hovered over Belle protectively for a moment before jumping into the pack. Wolves tore at him as he fought. Finally, after flinging one wolf against a tree, knocking it out, all the other wolves fled, leaving the Beast to stand alone.

Belle freed Philippe from the tree branch, then looked at the Beast, who collapsed in the snow. She looked at him for a moment, and then made as if to mount her horse. This was it, she would get on Philippe, they'd escape, and not only would the spell not be broken, but the weakened Beast would likely freeze to death before regaining his strength. You see, I couldn't make Belle render aide to the fallen Beast, and it didn't appear as if she would.

But then, she looked back at the creature who had saved her. She went to his side and covered him with her cloak. She then went back to Philippe and led him to the Beast, and then helped the Beast onto the back of the horse. She then led the horse back to the castle, the Beast draped over him.

Back at the castle, Belle helped the Beast inside, and directed him to his chair by the fire. Mrs. Potts came with some hot water, and Belle poured the water out of her into a bowl, and got a cloth wet with it. She then moved closer to the Beast, who was licking the wounds on his arm.

"Don't do that." Belle said, moving the wet cloth closer to the wound. The Beast was moving around, trying to avoid the cloth. "Just hold still." She finally connected with his wounded arm with the cloth, which earned her a lionlike roar.

"That hurts!" The Beast shouted.

"Well if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle scolded.

"Well if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me," Belle responded, "I wouldn't have run away."

After a moment of thought, the Beast came up with a retort.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Belle said.

To this, the Beast had no comeback. He seemed resigned to the fact that Belle was right on this one. After a moment, Belle lifted his arm.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little." She began to clean the wounds, and this time he held still, though he growled in pain. "By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

The Beast stopped growing and looked at Belle, surprised. I suspected that this was the first time anyone had thanked the Beast for anything. I also suspected this was the first time anyone ever did anything for the Beast out of kindness, instead out of duty or compulsion.

"You're welcome." The Beast said softly.

At this point, as I watched her tend the Beast's wounds, I thought maybe things were getting back on track. I sensed that this might be a pivotal moment, and maybe they would start to get along. I could only hope.


	6. A Growing Relationship

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast and its characters. I own nothing but my imagination and computer. **

At this point I wasn't sure what interventions I would need to undertake, or even what interventions I _could _undertake. I was able to pick the girl and get her to the castle, but at some point it would have to be up to Belle and the Beast, and whether or not they could pull off the falling in love with each other thing. Still, I would stick around and watch the situation, and do what I could.

It never occurred to me that trouble might be brewing back in the village that might influence things later on. Had I gone back there for some observation, perhaps I would have known about Belle's father going back out into the woods to find her, or about the things that the Gaston fellow was plotting. Perhaps then I could have done something that would have prevented things from getting as messy as they would turn out to get later on. Perhaps not. But, my focus was pretty narrow, so I stayed at the castle focusing on Belle and the Beast.

I was encouraged one afternoon, when the Beast was on his balcony watching Belle walk with Philippe around the castle grounds. The dog-turned-footstool even had a romp with them. Though keeping invisible, I was up in the balcony with the Beast, as well as Lumiere and Cogsworth. The Beast seemed to be feeling something, and even told his servants that he was feeling something he'd never felt before, and wanted to do something for her. Cogsworth suggested flowers, chocolates, or even false promises. I inwardly chuckled, not quite sure how the latter would help matters. Fortunately, Lumiere had a better idea. He'd remembered Belle's reaction when he mentioned the library, in an attempt to draw her away from the West Wing, and suggested that his master present that to Belle.

A short time later, once Belle was inside, the Beast met her in the hallway and told her she wanted to show her something, but told her she must close her eyes first, as he wanted to surprise her with it. Once she did so, he opened the doors to a large room and led her in. He told her to wait while he went and pulled the curtains from the windows, letting light in, before giving her the go ahead to open her eyes. She was amazed at all the books, and upon realizing that she liked it, he told her that the library was hers.

Things seemed to be going well, but they still had yet to share a meal. While the Beast had unsuccessfully tried to bully her into eating with him the first night, now that he'd become calmer, it seemed he realized that eating in her presence was going to be...embarrassing. Still, he realized he had to do it at some point, so, one morning, they sat down to breakfast together.

And embarrassing it was, I think, for both parties involved. See, the Beast was becoming more and more like a wild animal prior to Belle's arrival, and he ate like one. Sure, this was a step above eating a carcass he'd dragged in from the woods, but only a step. It just didn't seem to occur to him that it was proper to use a spoon, and Belle gasped as he planted his face in his food and guzzled noisily. Chip, the teacup son of the teapot Mrs. Potts, nudged the spoon, which he tried to use without much success. The kindly Belle then got an idea and picked up her bowl in a toast, and they simply drank their porridge.

Time passed, and they became even closer friends. Belle taught the Beast to feed birds and have snowball fights. She often read to him, and helped him upon learning he couldn't read himself. It was yet another skill he'd lost as the years as a Beast ticked by. The more time went by, the more hopeful I got that this spell might be my first to get broken. Especially when he confessed one day to Lumiere and Cogsworth that he did in fact love Belle. Now all that was needed was for her to fall in love with him.

And there wasn't much time left. The rose was losing petals very quickly now, and it would be a matter of days before the last petal would fall. I just hoped it was time enough.


	7. So Close And Yet So Far Away

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or the characters therein. **

The day finally came. The rose would lose its last petal at midnight. The spell would either be broken before then, or it never would. By the way things were going, I had high hopes that it would happen. Yet, Beast still hadn't confessed his love for Belle, and while I think Belle loved him at that point, I don't think she realized it. She would, of course, have to realize it. Perhaps hearing that he loved her would be what she would need.

The plan was made to set up a romantic evening for the two. The staff set to work making the whole castle spotless, even transforming the West Wing from a wild animal's lair into something a human might find welcoming. That evening, Lumiere and another servant, a coatrack who remained silent, got the Beast ready.

"Tonight is the night!" Lumiere said, hopping onto a stool next to the bathtub the Beast was in. The coatrack was bathing him.

"I-I'm not sure I can do this," the Beast said nervously.

"You don't have time to be timid," the candelabra said. "You must be bold. Daring!"

"Bold, daring," the Beast said, getting out of the tub and shaking off the excess water.

"There will be music," Lumiere explained the plans to his master. "Romantic candlelight, provided by myself. And, when the moment is right, you confess your love."

"Yes," the Beast said. "I can...no, I can't."

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Lumiere asked.

"More than anything."

"Well then, you must tell her!" Lumiere said as the coatrack finished giving the Beast a haircut. "Voila! Oh you look so...so..." He studied the Beast's new do, which just didn't fit. In fact it was downright...

"Stupid," the Beast said.

"Not quite the word I was looking for," Lumiere said. "Perhaps a little more off the top."

As the coatrack gave the Beast a more acceptable hairstyle, one not decked out with gaudy ribbons and curls, Cogsworth entered, clearing his throat.

"Your lady awaits," he said, giving a clock's version of a bow.

The coatrack helped the Beast into his clothes, a nice fancy suit, and the Beast and Lumiere went to the top of the West Wing staircase. They saw Belle, in a beautiful gold ballgown, stepping onto the landing between the East Wing and the West Wing. The Beast looked at Lumiere, who gave him a nudge. Clearing his throat, the Beast descended his staircase to meet Belle on the landing.

Once they met, the Beast bowed and Belle curtsied, and they began to descend the main staircase as Mrs. Potts began to sing. The yappy footstool ran up between them, causing a slight interruption, but they soon continued their descent and made their way into the dining hall.

Thanks to Belle's patient help all this time, the Beast displayed much improved skills with a spoon. After dinner, Belle got up, took his paws, and they went into the ballroom. The Beast was nervous, and gulped as she guided his paw into position on her hip, but soon they were sweeping gracefully across the floor. At one point, Belle rested her head on the Beast's chest. He was surprised at first, but then looked ecstatically at Lumiere and Cogsworth, who silently cheered.

As Mrs. Potts ended her love song and sent Chip to the cupboard, Belle and the Beast retired to the balcony. They sat beside each other on the rail, the Beast seeming nervous as he ran a paw through his mane. I could tell what he was thinking. The time had come to confess his love. He scooted closer to her.

"Belle?" he said, taking her hands into his paws. "Are you...happy here with me?"

"Yes," she said. But then she looked off into the distance. There was something on her mind.

"What is it?" the Beast asked softly.

"If only I could see my father again," Belle said sadly. "Just for a moment. I miss him so much.

I was right there, invisibly watching the two. I watched as the Beast looked down, deep in thought. I knew of a way, and positioned myself by his left ear.

"The mirror," I whispered, so quietly he would likely think the voice came from his own head. The Beast looked back to Belle smiling.

"There is a way," he said, and began leading her back inside. None of us, not even myself, knew that what Belle would find in the mirror would change the entire course of the evening. Actually, I thought that once she'd seen her father, the Beast would finally have the chance to confess his love. And I thought, perhaps, she would then realize she loved him as well and confess it. They were so close to breaking the spell. I just didn't realize that they were also so far away.

The Beast led Belle to the West Wing. The once forbidden chamber was where he now readily took her, and where she just as readily followed. He took her to the table with the rose and mirror and picked up the mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see," he said, handing her the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father, please," Belle said, bringing the mirror close to her face.

And the image wasn't a happy one. Maurice was in the woods, stumbling along and coughing. He was lost, cold, and sick.

"Oh no!" Belle said in alarm. The Beast gave her a worried look as she continued. "He's sick! He may be dying, and he's all alone!"

The Beast turned to the rose, placing a paw on the glass cover. Mere hours were left. And that's probably just about as much time as Maurice had out in that snow, in his condition. The Beast's internal struggle was palpable. Finally, he turned his head away from the rose.

"Then, you...you must go to him," he said, using all his strength to say it.

"What did you say?" Belle asked, taking a step closer.

"I release you," the Beast said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean...I'm free?"

"Yes," Beast said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, thank you," Belle said. She then turned and spoke to the mirror. "Hold on Papa, I'm on my way." She turned back and held the mirror, once again dormant, out to the Beast. But he gently pushed it back to her.

"Take it with you," he said. He ran his fingers through her hair. "So you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," Belle said. She stroked his mane with her hand, the quickly exited the room. Cogsworth entered as she left.

"Well your highness," the Englishman-turned-mantle-clock said. "Everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go," the Beast said sadly.

"Yes, yes, splen-" Cogsworth paused as the Beast's words sank in. "You...what? How could you do that?"

"I had to," the Beast responded.

"Yes, yes, but...but why?"

"Because," the Beast said. "I love her."

Ironic, I thought. That was half of my requirement for the Beast breaking the spell. Now she must only love him in return. It seemed this would be yet another spell of mine that would become permanent.

Wondering how the rest of the staff would take the news, I followed the majordomo to where they were gathered. Cogsworth cleared his throat to announce his presence. When they turned to him, he spoke, his tone grave.

"I, uh, have something I need to tell you," he said.

"Did he confess his love?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"And did she return it?" Lumiere asked.

"Well," Cogsworth said. "He did confess his love for her. But not to her, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Lumiere asked. "Did he get cold paws?"

"He'll have to do it soon," Mrs. Potts said. "Tonight."

"It's, um, not going to happen," Cogsworth said. "He let her go."

The other objects stood stunned. Finally Lumiere spoke.

"Why?"

"He said he had to," Cogsworth said. "Because he loves her."

Silence fell upon the collected staff while the news took a moment to sink in. Then all but Cogsworth shouted in unison.

"He did WHAT?"

"Yes," Cogsworth said. "I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away?" Chip said, having still not gone to bed.

"But he was so close," Lumiere said.

"After all this time," Mrs. Potts said. "He's finally learned to love."

"That's it then!" Lumiere said excitedly. "That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough," the motherly teapot said. "She has to love him in return."

"Now it's too late," Cogsworth said.

The sad little teacup hopped out of the room. I decided to follow him as he headed to the East Wing. I had no doubt he was going to try to catch Belle, to try to convince her to stay. Once in Belle's room, she was not there, but her bag and cape were on her bed. It seemed that, in her rush to get to her father, she'd forgotten to grab them. But it was a cold night, and I knew she would be back for them. I had an idea. If Chip went with her, she would have to bring him back. And maybe it would be tonight, as she would know that Mrs. Potts would quickly begin to worry.

"Get in that bag," I whispered. Just like with the Beast, I whispered so quietly it would seem to have been a voice in his own head. I saw the excited look on Chip's face as he hopped onto the bed, thinking he'd come up with the plan on his own. He got into the bag and somehow got it closed, just as Belle rushed back into the room. She was again in her blue peasant dress. She threw on her cape and grabbed her bag, mirror and teacup inside, and ran back out.

I decided to follow back to the village. I could make sure the wolves didn't attack Belle or Maurice while they were in the woods. As Philippe galloped away from the castle, a mournful roar could be heard from the West Wing. I knew the Beast was watching his only hope for being set free from the spell ride swiftly away.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: Let's see...I own...the computer...and...myself. That's about it. I don't own BatB or the characters therein. **

I used my power to make sure the wolves would not bother Belle or attack Maurice while Belle was searching for him. Once Belle found her father, who by that time had gone unconscious, I briefly entertained thoughts of sending wolves to chase them back to the castle, but quickly banished those thoughts. Too much potential for something to go wrong that way. Besides, Belle would find out soon enough that Chip was with her, and she would have to go back to the castle anyway. Though I knew it may still be too late.

Once back at Belle's house, I noticed a snowman by the porch that had oddly life-like eyes. As Belle took Maurice inside, the owner of the eyes broke out of the snowman.

"Oh, they're back!" he said. It was Le Fou, Gaston's lackey. I could tell by the way he ran off that he had some purpose. I watched him go, and it began to occur to me that this Gaston fellow might prove to be a problem. In fact, it occurred to me that perhaps I should have paid more attention to Gaston in the first place. But nothing I could do about it now, other than make a mental note to pay close attention to Gaston should he surface again.

When I went inside, Belle had gotten Maurice into bed. He was gravely ill with a high fever. I knew even with Chip there, there was no way Belle would leave him in his condition. So, I decided to heal the illness that plagued him.

"Belle..." he said, regaining consciousness.

"It's all right Papa," Belle said. "I'm home."

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Maurice said, sitting up. The two embraced.

"I missed you so much," Belle said.

"But the Beast," Maurice said. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape Papa," Belle said. "He let me go."

"That horrible Beast?"

"But he's different now Papa, he's changed somehow."

Just then, noise came from Belle's saddlebag. Belle and her father looked to see the mirror fall out, and Chip spinning on top of it.

"Hi!" said the cheery teacup.

"Oh," Belle said. "A stowaway."

"Why hello there fella," Maurice said, allowing Chip to jump up onto his hand. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Belle," Chip said, turning to face the young woman. "Why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh Chip," Belle said. "Of course I do. It's just that--"

A knock at the door interrupted Belle's explanation. She opened the door to find a tall, skeletal man standing there.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I've come to collect your father," the man said.

"My father?"

"Don't worry Mademoiselle," the man said, gesturing to a wagon with a sign that said Maison Des Lunes, obviously the name of the local insane asylum. "We'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy!" Belle said, horrified.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Le Fou said, pretty much the entire village behind him. "We all heard him, didn't we?" This resulted in affirmative shouts from the crowd.

"Belle?" Maurice said, stepping out onto the porch.

"Maurice!" Le Fou said. "Tell us again old man, just how big was the Beast?"

"He was enormous!" Maurice responded. "I'd say eight, no, more like ten feet!"

The crowd laughed.

"You don't get much crazier than that," one villager said.

"Get him out of here!" another said as the employees of Monsieur D'Arque, the skeletal man, began to haul Maurice off toward the wagon.

"I won't let you!" Belle said to D'Arque, but he ignored her. Just then, a man came up beside Belle. That man was none other than, you guessed it, Gaston.

"Poor Belle," he said, I could tell he was only pretending to have sympathy. "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy Gaston!" Belle said, no doubt knowing Gaston had enough influence in the village to stop this.

"Hmm, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding," Gaston said. "If..."

"If what?" Belle asked.

"If you marry me!"

"What?" Belle gasped.

"Just one little word Belle, that's all it takes," Gaston said.

"Never!"

That was the wrong 'one little word' for Gaston.

"Have it your way," he said, gesturing D'Arque's crew to continue hauling Maurice toward the wagon.

"Belle!" Maurice called. "Let go of me!" he said to his captors.

Belle ran into the house and appeared a moment later with the mirror.

"My father's not crazy, and I can prove it! Show me the Beast!" she said, holding the mirror out for all to see.

And that's when the situation, bad enough as it was, went due south.

The crowd gasped as the image of the Beast appeared.

"Is it dangerous?" one woman asked.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone!" Belle insisted. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

I saw the look of realization on Gaston's face. And I don't think he was happy. First, his plan to throw Maurice into the loony bin to blackmail Belle was thwarted when she proved the Beast's existence. And now, he realized, the Beast was in his way.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster Gaston!" Belle said. "You are!"

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Gaston said, seizing the mirror from her. "The Beast will made off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Belle yelled.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall!" Gaston said. "I say we kill the Beast!"

"Kill him!" the villagers all cried.

Now a frenzied mob, the villagers sang about how they were going to go off and kill the Beast. Belle tried to stop them, but Gaston threw her and her father into their cellar and locked the door. The villagers then set off, singing of their plans as they went.

Well, this was just lovely. I was pretty sure at that point that the spell wouldn't be broken, and not only that, but the prince who had been my pet project for a decade would soon be dead. I watched as Belle tried to get the window open, before giving up.

"I have to warn the Beast," she said. "This is all my fault. Oh Papa, what are we going to do?"

"Now now," Maurice said. "We'll think of something."

Chip was looking in the basement window. He then turned and saw Maurice's wood chopping invention, and got an idea. It would take quite a feat for a tiny teacup to get that thing going, but I decided to lend some power to him to be able to get it going. Soon, it was revved up and headed for the cellar door.

"What the devil?" Maurice asked, looking out the window. He then ushered Belle away from the door. "Belle, look out!"

And then it happened. The ax on the device chopped through the door. Chip hung from a spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing," he said.

Belle promptly seized the teacup and they exited the basement. She ran into the house to get her saddlebag, put Chip in, and soon she and Maurice mounted Philippe and were on their way to the castle. I put a short-lasting speed spell on Philippe, that would last just long enough to get them to the castle as quickly as possible.

I then got myself to the castle. The mob was already there, trying to bang the door in with a large tree trunk. I quickly got myself to the West Wing, where the Beast was standing by the rose, looking sadly at it. Yet another petal fell.

"Pardon me Master," Mrs. Potts said, appearing in the doorway.

"Leave me in peace," the Beast responded.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!"

The Beast didn't say anything. He just looked at the rose, shaking his head as another petal lost its grip on the stem and sank to the table.

"What shall we do, Master?" Mrs. Potts said.

"It doesn't matter now," the Beast said. "Just let them come."

As Mrs. Potts left the room, I watched the Beast. He clearly had no will to live, now that it was apparent that the spell would become permanent. I just hoped Belle would arrive in time, as it seemed obvious the Beast would not fight for his life without her. He moved over to sit on his bed, still facing the rose.

I listened to what was going on downstairs, and knew that all the household objects were battling the villagers. I suddenly heard cheering from the staff and all went quiet. It seemed as if the castle servants had won. I was relieved. Now Belle could get here, and perhaps they would confess their love for one another.

My relief was short-lived. Gaston kicked the door open suddenly, and aimed his bow and arrow at the Beast. Drat. It appeared he had escaped the battle unscathed, and had now found his arch rival.

The Beast looked up, but obviously didn't care that he was looking at the business end of an arrow. He simply looked away again. He growled, but made no attempt to protect himself. I knew the growl was just in anticipation of the pain the arrow would cause if it did not kill him instantly.

I wished I could make this whole thing stop. And technically, I could perhaps cast a spell to make Gaston stop. But when you're an Enchantress, there's a certain code you're supposed to follow, and you're really not supposed to prevent one person from doing something to someone else. It has to do with letting nature, or a situation, run its course. But I didn't like it one bit, as I was forced to just watch, and wait.


	9. HopelessOr Is It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or its characters. **

Gaston's arrow flew threw the air with amazing speed, embedding itself into the Beast's right shoulder. The Beast stood and roared. Gaston ran at him and pushed him through the window onto the balcony. Laughing maniacally, the murderous excuse of a man jumped through an opening in the shattered glass and pushed the Beast over the edge of the balcony and onto the roof. He then jumped onto the roof himself.

"Get up!" he taunted as he pushed the Beast closer to the edge. "What's the matter, Beast? Too _'kind and gentle'_ to fight back?"

As Gaston pulled a decoration off the castle to use as a club, the Beast simply lay at the edge of the roof. He would not get up. He would not fight back. He closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow to be delivered.

So this was it. My spell would not break, and in fact would end in the death of my decade-long pet project. What a shame. He had learned so much, and was so different from the vile person I transformed so long ago. Certainly he deserved better than this.

"No!"

The Beast lifted his head and looked down to the sound of the familiar voice. It was none other than Belle, atop Philippe. Her father was also with her.

"No, Gaston, DON'T!" she called as Gaston came nearer to the Beast with his makeshift club.

Gaston swung the club. But he was in for a big surprise when the Beast regained his will to live, now that Belle had arrived. Beast grabbed the club with both forepaws, rising on his hind paws to his full height, towering over Gaston. As Belle entered the castle, the two fought.

At one point, the Beast retreated to hide in the gargoyles.

"Come on out and fight!" Gaston shouted. After he got no response, he taunted the Beast. "Were you in love with her Beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

At this, the Beast came out and they fought some more, I believe the Beast started to get a clearer picture of what was going on. Perhaps not the full picture, but he may have started to understand that Gaston was trying to win Belle.

"It's over Beast!" Gaston shouted. "Belle is mine!"

Now the Beast had the full picture. He knew if Gaston won this fight, Belle would be vulnerable to Gaston's advances. And, even if Belle did not love the Beast, he had no doubt that she would definitely not want Gaston, with his character in such a state of depravity. The Beast grabbed Gaston by the throat and held him over the edge of the roof, ready to drop him to his certain death.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Gaston pleaded, showing what a coward he really was, beneath his overblown ego. "Please, I'll do anything. Anything!"

The Beast continued to hold him out over the edge, a ferocious expression on his face. But gradually, his expression melted to reveal the compassion that had become his dominant characteristic. He pulled Gaston back onto the roof.

"Get out," he whispered gruffly, before shoving the hunter aside.

"Beast!" Belle called out from the West Wing balcony. The Beast looked up at her.

"Belle," he said, beginning to climb up towards her.

At this point, I really wished I could do something. Did he really think Gaston was about to leave quietly? He actually seemed to forget his enemy, and broke the cardinal rule of battle; never turn your back on the enemy. I could see Gaston slowly climbing after the Beast, and really resented that stupid rule that says an Enchantress must let a situation take its course.

"Belle," the Beast said, now close enough to extend his paw to take her outstretched hand. Once he got himself holding onto the railing with one paw, he ran the fingers of his other paw through her hair. "You came back!"

Both of them were caught up in the moment of being reunited, that neither noticed Gaston standing behind the Beast, drawing his dagger. His dagger made a sickening noise as it was thrust deep into the side of the Beast. The Beast roared from the agony brought on by the attack. Belle just watched, helpless.

Gaston pulled his knife out and readied himself to stab again, but as the Beast flailed about, he knocked Gaston off balance with his arm. Gaston lost grip on his knife, and then tried to regain balance. But he was in a precarious spot at the edge of the roof, and the rain made it slippery. As Belle grabbed the Beast's cape to prevent him falling, Gaston fell off the roof, to meet his demise on the rocks far, far below.

Belle assisted the injured Beast in climbing onto the balcony. He could only take a few steps, however, before he was too weak to go on and sank to his rump, no doubt much softer than it would have been had Belle not had a tight grip on him. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts arrived at the door of the balcony just in time to see Belle lowering the Beast onto the floor of the balcony. She stroked his mane, and he looked up at her, struggling to breathe let alone speak.

"You...you came back," he said.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them," Belle said, then suddenly embraced his large head briefly. "Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe...it's better..." the Beast said, struggling all the way. "It's better this way."

"Don't talk like that!" Belle said. "You'll be all right. We're together now, everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

But the Beast knew his injury was grave. He reached up and put a paw on her face.

"At least...I got to see you...one last time."

Belle held his paw in her hands, and continued to do so as it slipped from her face. Suddenly, the Beast's eyes rolled back in his head and closed, and his head fell to the side.

So this was it. He had lost consciousness, and very soon his heart would cease to beat. And a mere half minute remained before the last petal would fall from the rose. As Belle let go of his paw and it dropped limply to his side, it seemed that the outcome of the spell would be much worse than I ever would have thought.

"No, no!" Belle said, clutching his cape. "Please, please, please don't leave me!" She rested her head on his chest and sobbed. Suddenly she whispered the three little words that would change everything. "I love you."

I turned my attention to the objects, who watched as the last petal fell. I'm not sure they heard Belle confess her love for their master. They turned back, looking forlornly at the scene on the balcony.

Well, it was time for the Beast to turn back. Belle said what needed to be said, and just in time. Sparks rained down around the two as I set the transformation in motion. Belle sat back as the Beast's limp body began to rise into the air. First, is forepaws turned into hands, shafts of light coming from his fingertips. Then, his hind paws became feet, again with shafts of light coming from the tips of his toes. Then, shafts of light surrounded his head as the fur, fangs, and horns melted away to reveal the face of the Prince.

But I realized there was a problem as he gently sank back to the ground. He was still fatally injured, unconscious, and about to breathe his last. I then decided to ignore code, that rule that says I must let the situation run its course. What good would turning him into a human be, if he died? So, I decided then and there to heal his injuries. As a shocked Belle was about to touch him, he regained consciousness and moved, causing her to jump back. He stood to his feet, examining his hands. Realizing he was human again, he turned to Belle, who obviously didn't recognize him.

"Belle," he said, taking her hands. "It's me!"

Belle stroked his long hair, looking at him for a moment. Then she saw the eyes, the only part of him that I never changed. His blue eyes remained very human throughout the entire spell.

"It is you!" she said, recognizing the eyes as belonging to her beloved Beast. As they embraced and kissed, the whole castle transformed from its dreary gargoyle-laden structure, back to its shining self. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts hopped out to them, each one by one becoming human.

"Lumiere!" the Prince said as the candelabra became a human. "Cogsworth!" he said as the mantle clock did the same. "Mrs. Potts!" he said as the teapot also became human. He embraced them all. "Look at us!"

"Mama, Mama!" Chip called. He was still a teacup, riding on the footstool. But he turned into a human, and the footstool back into a dog.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, lifting her son off of the back of the dog.

"It is a miracle!" Lumiere said.

Belle and the Prince danced. Lumiere and Cogsworth argued over who told who that Belle would break the spell. And Maurice stood next to Mrs. Potts, watching his daughter dance with the Prince.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" Chip asked.

"Of course my dear, of course." Mrs. Potts responded.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

At this, Maurice laughed, joined by Mrs. Potts.

And so it was that a spell of mine was broken for the first time. And not only did the Prince-turned-Beast learn to love, but I learned some important lessons as well. Many things I might do differently, to either make things more smooth the next time, or at least be prepared for rough patches. But I was happy that for once, the person I set out to teach a lesson to, learned the lesson well, and managed to break the spell.

And so, I went off in search of my next project. And, at the risk of sounding cliche, Belle and the Prince lived happily ever after.


End file.
